


Donna Okumura - Red

by IWP_chan



Series: Haru Okumura Week 2K18 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, HaruOkumuraWeek2K18, haru is deadly, it's valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 4: Interactions/Relationships. The next day is Valentine’s Day, and Haru has just finished making chocolate for her girlfriend. MakoHaru.





	Donna Okumura - Red

Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 4: Interactions/Relationships. The next day is Valentine’s Day, and Haru has just finished making chocolate for her girlfriend. MakoHaru.

_Note: Set post-canon._

_Also, irrelevant to the prompt, but imagine Haru with a red rose in her mouth._

**Warnings: Haru You So Smooth, Makoto Blushes Off-Screen, Haru’s Family Is Ready To Murder For Her Sake.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Haru bit her lip in concentration as she put the last touches on the chocolate she was going to give to Makoto the next day.

Three of the Okumura chefs were intently observing her progress from over her shoulder; they took the matter of the chocolate more seriously than _Haru_ (and that was saying something). They’d said that it was going to be offered to the one their Donna was courting, of course they’d be dead serious about it. Haru appreciated the sentiment, but she knew such pressure and seriousness weren’t needed. In fact, those same three chefs ad observed her making chocolate and sweets on valentine’s Day and White Day twice before. And both of those times were also for Makoto.

“It’s done!” Haru declared, reaching for the wrapping paper she kept around, “Now, just to wrap it up.”

She was contemplating which color to use for the bow- maybe a red shade hat matched Mako-chan’s eyes? She hadn’t done it before- when her phone rang. It was Makoto.

“Mako-chan!:”

“Haru.” Makoto’s voice was calm but warm, “What are you doing now?”

“Oooh, make a guess!” Haru was suddenly more aware of the three chefs behind her, so she turned to give them a look, and they took the hint, dispersing around the kitchen.

“Are you making chocolate” Makoto sounded amused, “Are the three chefs around you again?”

“I finished the chocolate.” Haru smiled, “I was just wrapping it up. And no, they’re not. They just left.”

Makoto huffed a laugh, and Haru’s expression softened as she cradled the phone close to her ear.

“Hey, Haru?” Makoto whispered, “What do you think about spending the night at my house tomorrow?”

Haru sucked in a sharp breath and her face turned into various shades of red, the others around her whipped their heads around to intently observe her again, hands reaching for various sharp and pointy objects, ready to go stab a person at the drop of a hat if someone dared to upset their precious Donna.

“M-Mako-chan!” Haru stuttered, frantically gesturing to for her kitchen staff to put their improvised weapons down. They reluctantly did so.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to!” Makoto hurried to explain, “And it doesn’t have to- _you know_ , we could just cuddle and sleep together! That’s all!”

“Mako-chan…” Haru trailed off, the red in her cheeks intensifying as she thought of the possibilities, “We… we could do both. If that’s what you want.”

Makoto sucked in a sharp breath, “Haru…”

“I want to do both. We’ve been dating for more than two years, Mako-chan- you know me, of course I’d want to spend the night with you. _Of course_ I’d want to spend it holding you close, Mako.” Haru’s voice dropped into a whisper, “I have the most amazing girlfriend in the whole world, of course I’d want to make love to her, worship every inch of her body as she holds me close.”

“H-Haru!” Makoto chocked and Haru smiled “We- we’re in agreement, then? Tomorrow?”

Haru beamed, “It’s a date!”

“Ah, it’s  a date,” Makoto whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yes! See you later! Have a good night!”

“You too, Haru. I love you.” With that Makoto ended the call.

Haru stared at her phone before she squealed and hugged it tightly to her chest, wishing she could have seen how red Mako-chan’s cheeks were during their phone call.

.

End


End file.
